


Is That Really Necessary?

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Past Kyo/Shinya, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, which is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: After Kyo has been, well, Kyo onstage, Die is more than a little worked up. Lucky for him, he's got someone who can help him out with that.





	Is That Really Necessary?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn? I think it's the most plotless smut I've ever written and there's no real reason for it. I just felt bad I haven't posted anything in ages, so here is some meaningless porn, happy October!

Die barely managed to get the dressing room door closed and locked behind him before he was rounding on Kyo and boxing him in against the makeup counter. Kyo’s eyes, already free of his colored contact lenses, were a bit wide as he looked up at Die’s face.

“Sometimes I think it’s your intention to make me suffer out there,” Die growled, leaning in close to Kyo’s ear.

“How do you figure?” Kyo said, relaxing back against the counter behind him.

“Everything you do onstage,” Die said with a small shake of his head. He nudged his thigh between Kyo’s and he lowered his voice further. “You want to explain to me just how all that is necessary? I’ve been hard since Soshaku.”

Kyo smirked. “Oh?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Kyo ran his hands up Die’s sides, bringing them to rest splayed on his chest. “And what would you like me to do about it?”

Die stared down at him, at his eyebrows raised in an expression of innocence that was actually anything but, at his perfect lips forming a kind of pout, even as a smugness still twitched in the corners of it. He knew exactly what he’d like Kyo to do about it. “Get on your knees.”

Something flashed in Kyo’s dark eyes for a second before he was lowering himself, kneeling before Die without a word of protest.

Die took the time to just watch him appreciatively. Kyo had gotten back to the dressing room before him by a fair margin and had already stripped off his shirt, leaving him in just those exceedingly tight black pants, rips above the knees showing off teasing little patches of skin. Die eyed Kyo’s naked chest, the subtle rise and fall of it as he waited for whatever Die was planning. There weren’t any doubts in Die’s mind about what he wanted, and he knew that with the time off until their next live there wouldn’t be any issue with him taking it. Kyo always seemed to rather enjoy having Die fuck his mouth, after all.

Slowly, Die started to undo his pants, keeping his gaze on Kyo as he did so, watching the tension in his balled fists on his knees. When he got his pants and underwear shoved halfway down his thighs, he didn’t even need to give the command for Kyo to open his mouth; his lips were parted and his tongue was bared, waiting.

Die grabbed Kyo’s hair a bit roughly and Kyo just opened his mouth wider, eyes flicking patiently up to Die’s face. Briefly he considered making Kyo ask for it, but there was something irresistible about how freely he was already offering his mouth that Die didn’t want to interrupt, and he didn’t waste any more time before thrusting in, watching his length disappear beyond Kyo’s lips.

He caught his reflection in the mirror over the counter, saw how deceptively put-together he looked, all things considered. Die never came off the stage after a concert looking much worse for wear, and just seeing himself like this he could almost believe there was nothing debauched about the scene at all—until he saw his hand fisted in Kyo’s messy hair. Most of Kyo wasn’t visible in the mirror; just the back of his head, blocking the view of Die’s exposed intimate areas. He shuddered as he refocused his attention, back down to Kyo on the floor in front of him.

Kyo was quick to slide farther down on Die’s cock, taking the whole thing in, his hands coming up to grip Die’s thighs. Still, his eyes stayed on Die’s face, as if Kyo were silently calling out to him, _Watch me_.

Die’s hips pushed forward, gently at first, slowly, letting Kyo situate himself around the piece resting on his tongue, brushing the back of his throat. A small grunt escaped him as Kyo swallowed around his cock, and Kyo’s fingers dug into his thighs harder. He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t imagine why he would ever _want_ to look away.

Kyo’s tongue pressed up as Die started thrusting more fully into his mouth. He didn’t struggle against the hand still tight in his hair, just kept looking up at Die, somehow proudly.

There were all kinds of things Die meant to say. Naughty things to work Kyo up, telling him just what he’d been thinking about when they were still out onstage, or at least some praises for how perfect Kyo’s lips were, how _good_ he was making him feel—but as Die opened his mouth, all that came out was a low groan, and he was sure he saw Kyo’s eyes darken even more.

He couldn’t keep his eyes focused on Kyo anymore, finally letting them flutter closed, and only a moment later he registered one of Kyo’s hands moving, the pressure of it vanishing from where he’d been gripping Die’s thigh. He wondered whether Kyo was moving to take his own cock in hand. He knew that Kyo loved being on his knees for someone, that it got him hard faster than just about anything, especially after a live like this.

It was, in fact, how Die had first discovered Kyo was into guys at all: he had walked into the dressing room after a show and stumbled upon Kyo sucking off _Shinya_ , of all people. Disturbed as he had been by the image, Die hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it, how Kyo had worked his hand frantically over his own cock even as saliva dripped from the corner of his full mouth. He would have thought that he would have been more excited catching Shinya like that, but the desperation with which Kyo had acted had been what really stuck with him, leading him to approach Kyo later.

And now here they were, years after the incident, with Die more content than he’d ever been in another relationship. And still, the image of Kyo pumping his own cock with his mouth stretched around another was one of the most arousing things he could think of. He strained to hear the sound of Kyo’s zipper, wanting to see him touching himself yet again. Instead he just felt Kyo’s nails dragging harshly and suddenly down the back of his thigh, and cried out, rather more loudly than he meant to.

Looking down, he saw the wicked glint in Kyo’s eyes, and he started fucking his mouth harder, so close to losing it that he couldn’t see the sense in trying to drag it out any longer.

A few more thrusts brought him over the edge, shooting into Kyo’s mouth as Kyo held him firmly once more by his thighs, eyes dark and hooded. Once Kyo had swallowed everything, Die pulled at Kyo’s hair, finally getting him up off his cock. He dragged him up to his feet until Kyo was half-sitting on the makeup counter, the bulge in his tight pants entirely obscene.

“What do you want?” Die whispered. He held Kyo’s bare shoulder, supporting him as he seemed a bit woozy, and leaned in to kiss his cheek, his lips, trying not to get lost in the taste of himself on Kyo’s tongue.

“Die—” It was a moan against his mouth, and Die dropped one hand down to grope at Kyo’s erection through his pants, fingers tracing the shape of him. His hand was pushed away as Kyo scrambled to unbutton and unzip his pants, barely bothering to part the material before shoving his own hand in to wrap around his cock. “Just—keep your hands on me,” Kyo managed lowly as he started stroking himself.

Die found that to be a terribly easy command to follow, and let one hand stay holding Kyo’s shoulder while the other drifted up Kyo’s arm, feeling the muscles in it working as his hand moved over his cock. He kept his eyes on Kyo’s face, loving the sight of him so lost in sensation, his lower lip between his teeth, eyes shut tight.

It was obvious Kyo wouldn’t last long; already his breathing was heavy and irregular. That didn’t surprise Die at all, since he was more than aware of how turned on Kyo got, giving head.

Die’s hand wandered over Kyo’s chest, his thumb teasing one nipple until it was hard and Kyo was whimpering. Without warning, Die pinched the little nub, just enough to be painful, and Kyo’s mouth fell open, his hips bucking up from the counter. Die leaned in to lick his way up Kyo’s neck, pulling at his nipple at the same time, and in no time at all Kyo was jerking, his head tipping back as he came with a cut-off shout. Kyo’s free hand had a bruising grip on Die’s bicep, but Die couldn’t complain. He would be happy to wear those bruises, knowing just where they’d come from.

When Kyo sagged back against the mirror, Die smiled, kissed him deeply.

“Feel good?” Die asked.

“Mm. You?” Kyo was beautiful in these moments, all the tension gone from his body. It was rare to see him so fully relaxed, and Die honestly lived for it.

“Wonderful,” Die said. He moved just enough to grab two towels from his bag and tossed the smaller one to Kyo so he could clean up. He draped the larger towel over his shoulder, and was going about doing up his own pants and looking in the mirror to make any adjustments necessary, when there was a light knock at the door, and he and Kyo both turned to look at it.

“Is it safe to come in yet? Are you all finished in there?” Shinya’s voice came from outside.

Kyo snorted and slid off the counter, zipping his pants as he did so.

“Yeah, we’re done!” Die called cheerfully. He crossed to unlock the door and opened it, smiling at Shinya. “Room’s all yours.”

Shinya rolled his eyes. “Glad to hear it.” He walked past Die and straight for his bag at the end of the counter.

“Gonna go shower,” Die said, turning back to Kyo. “Wanna join me?”

Kyo grinned and snatched up his bag of toiletries and a clean towel from the chair where he’d left them. He held out his hand for Die to hold, and then led them from the dressing room out into the hall.

With Kyo’s hand in his, Die couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact location of his heart as it seemed to be jumping around so much. He supposed he couldn’t complain about Kyo’s hyper-sexual antics onstage when the end result was something like this. He would gladly play through all Dir en grey’s shows rock-hard if he got to share such moments with Kyo in the end. 


End file.
